


Infernal Kiss

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: BayoCorn Verse [3]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Bayonetta is OP, F/M, Flower Motif, French Kissing, Implied Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echidna’s back and she has set her eyes on the dragon prince as her new target. Bayonetta wasn’t going to let Echidna have her way and Echidna would quickly be reminded why it was best not to fuck with a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infernal Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> And here we see more BayoCorn trash from me. This time, Echidna’s Mary Sue status will be removed due to how OP Bayonetta is in canon. Enjoy!

Stalking was a terrible thing to do. Bayonetta was very much aware that if Cory found out that the Umbra Witch was following her brother around, she would kill her. It would be difficult to do that given this is Bayonetta we're talking about, but Cory was a very scary individual. If she figured out when Bayonetta was vulnerable, then Bayonetta would be a dead witch. It's a good thing Corrin begged Cory not to murder the Umbra Witch. They were best friends and that was all they were going to be no thanks to the A+ support.

Just because they were best friends didn't mean Bayonetta could watch him from the shadows. He has proven that he would do anything for her even when she was capable of handling herself. Corrin's heart was always in the right place even if he wasn't good at thinking far ahead. Take Corrin's current stupidity for example. He wanted to get a different set of flowers that were not in the Botanical Garden. The Botanical Garden while having a variety of different flowers to buy, the type of flower that Corrin wanted wasn't there. He was told that all flowers existed in the universe existed in Evergreen Galaxy. This galaxy was in the Worldly Realm where Zeus, Poseidon, Hera and a few other Gods that weren't fighting in the Classic Realm resided. The Evergreen Galaxy was connected to Planet Order notorious for having many supernatural creatures living in a specific section in that world. Rumor has it that the angel known as Dominion was in control of this realm even though the Goddess of the Stars and Order Astraea was clearly in control of Planet Order. Regardless of who was the ruler, the Evergreen Galaxy was the place where the fairies and elves lived. The elves lived in the forest that could only be reached if someone with fairy blood or were friends with fairies lead the way. The location Corrin needed to go required neither as the flower field was outside the realm where the fairies lived. While it was a protected area by said fairies, they would easily be able to evaluate the heart of the person who was neither a fairy nor elf and allow them to walk in the field of flowers.

Corrin was pure of heart. There was no need for an evaluation. He had the approval by Master Hand to be warped there. He promised it would only be an hour at most before Master Hand would pull him back. In fact, the dragon prince reassured him it would only take fifteen minutes. He liked having all the time in the world to look at the flowers. He also had time to think about things and the flower fields was a quiet place in his mind.

Bayonetta was able to get to the flower field only through unconventional means. She wasn't pure by any means. No fairy would allow her to even step foot in the radiant field. The Umbra Witch had resorted to use the Gates of Hell to open a portal near the area so she could infiltrate the area without getting caught. There would be some problems if she was spotted, but she didn't think she would. She could simply transform into a crow or a snake and watch him from a distance.

Corrin should have been able to notice her presence. If he did, he didn't give it away that she knew she was there. His mind was focused on searching for a special flower that was called a Lieze. According to historians, Lieze was a rare flower that was in the Netherworld called Flowerful. That was over 4000 years ago (but the sources aren't accurate according to Pit). It was a mystery if that Netherworld ceased to have existed. However, the flowers from Flowerful would have seeds flown all the way to the Flower Fields to grow. The fairies would take good care of them, so they should have been in full bloom by now.

"According to Pit…the Lieze is a yellow flower that looks like a daffodil…" Corrin thought out loud as he carefully walked through the huge flower meadows. "It should have its own section here…"

The silver haired prince searched for a total of ten minutes. He groaned at how dumb it was to get lost in the flower fields. If he knew Bayonetta was watching him (and giggling in the background) then he would have died of embarrassment. Corrin didn't think he had a bad sense of direction, but he was easily distracted and did not bother to mark previous locations. He didn't want to soil the fields more than he already had walking barefoot in the rich soil. He was paying respect to the fairies who didn't like others walking in the field. Granted, he could have just sprouted his wings and hovered over the soil, but he would tire out if he overworked his wings like that.

"Oh, there it is!" Corrin finally exclaimed after analyzing the single picture he had of what the Lieze looked like. "I can't believe I passed it three times!"

 _What a fool._ Bayonetta thought to herself with a sigh. She decided to transform into a snake and trail Corrin through the grass. It was kind of sad how he ended up walking around in circles and nearly stepping on her on a few occasions because he wasn't paying any attention to potential hazards in the area.

"Okay! Now I can get these flowers for Cere!" Corrin hummed as he carefully went over to the flower to start picking them. "She's going to be so surprised I found them."

Now this got the Umbra Witch's attention. She knew Corrin was out to get flowers for someone, but she assumed it was his usual flower present to his sister. He would usually deny that the flowers were for Bayonetta unless they were roses, but he knew better to not give her that many after that one time. She had to remind him that the constant presents were sending the wrong message to her. Now, he was going at it again with these flowers…

"…I should probably get some irises for Palutena too." Corrin thought suddenly as he recalled where the purple flowers were. "I need to give her some motivations on baby names."

It was odd for Corrin to suddenly bring up another female in the mansion, but the dragon prince was probably not trying to embarrass himself anymore. He and Bayonetta were only friends after all. The Umbra Witch was almost disappointed that nothing has changed after all of this time.

"Tsk, tsk. Talking to yourself when you think no one is around to hear your thoughts. You must really think this is a realm of peace."

Corrin jumped hearing the new voice. He thought he was the only one in the flower field but he was dead wrong.

"Who's there?" He asked with a cautious voice. Even if he was only going to get some beautiful flowers that couldn't be obtained in the Botanical Garden, he still brought Yatogami with him to protect him. "Show yourself."

The dragon prince could hear the sound of a snake hissing. That was the only sound cue he would get before a beautiful woman appeared in front of him with a predatory smile on her face. She was a tall woman by her universe's standard with pale green hair with white bangs and red eyes that rivaled his own red eyes. Her pointy ears indicated that she was an elf of some sorts (and it would make sense given that only fairies and elves could walk around freely without anyone's permission). Her dark skin would have made Corrin guess she was a dark elf (even though such a thing did not exist from the realm she was from). This woman was naked for the most part except for the white vest-like top with a snake themed collar covered in fur along with turtle shell shoulder plates, white shin guards and dull green colored thigh highs. The only weapons that Corrin saw on her were a shield with a gorgon design plastered on it and a dagger. There was a green snake leering at Corrin and stuck its tongue out when Corrin made eye contact with it. Corrin was ready to attack her for having a dangerous vibe.

"My, there's no need to get your sword out. This won't take long…"

"I-I'll ask you again? Who are you?!"

"Echidna." The tall woman answered as she immediately parried Corrin's sword with her dagger when he tried to attack her before she finished introducing herself. She smirked seeing how she already had him this tense by her presence alone. "I know you haven't heard of me since you're the imprisoned prince."

It was only a dagger, but Corrin felt like he was hitting orichalcum.

"And you'll be imprisoned once more once I'm done with you."

Corrin let out a pitiful cry as his sword was knocked out of his hand. At this rate, he would have transformed into a dragon to defend himself, but he refused to harm the flowers in the field. Echidna could care less about the flowers. She only cared about the money she was promised if she captured the dragon prince in front of her.

"The man who wanted you said you were powerful, but you're just a pushover." Echidna hummed as she let Keltan slide off her crotch. "I was hoping you would put up a better fight."

She would not give Corrin the chance to arm himself again. The forest elf was already in front of him when she knocked him toward the ground. The white lilies that were growing next to the Leize flowers caught his fall. Corrin cursed to himself at how the flowers were being damaged because of him. Echidna walked over to him and placed her heel on his chest.

"Guhh!"

"My, that was a nice sound you made. I wonder what other noises you'll make as I drag you back to your home."

For a moment, Corrin had indeed transformed his legs into spears in an attempt to kick her. He let out a startled gasped feeling something cold wrap around his legs. Keltan didn't need to be ordered by Echidna to act as a rope to keep Corrin in place.

"I advise you not to move or you might get bitten." She hummed before deciding it would be better if he did.

Corrin let out a horrified cry feeling the fangs of the snake sink past his leg armor and into his inner thigh. How would he know if the snake was venomous or not? He was screwed either way. Echidna continued to hum as she stepped on the Leize flowers that were next to Corrin causing his eyes to widen in horror.

"Don't step on the flowers!" Corrin cried out. "They're living too."

"The flowers are the last thing you need to be concerned about. Daddy wants you to return home to where it's safe."

Echidna needed to decide how she would do this. If she knocked Corrin out, it would allow her to carry him out of the realm and to where the guild was where the bounty was posted. However, she wanted to torment him some more. She still got time and he wasn't under any supervision. At least, that's what she thought until she noticed there was another snake that was slithering her way and this one was obviously not from around the flower fields.

"So you had a friend following you after all?"

Corrin was confused until he saw the rather large snake that was ready to bite Keltan if he didn't slither off of him. The snake didn't need to be warned as he was already going back to his owner's crotch to readjust himself as her cover piece. Bayonetta chose to revert back to her human form at this point, and she was far from happy.

"C-Cere!" Corrin exclaimed. "How did you get past the elves and fairies?!"

"Corrin dear, you should know I go wherever I want whenever I want." She answered as she pointed her pistols toward Echidna. "I'm surprised the veteran mercenary had the audacity of touching what belongs to a witch."

"Oh? I don't see your name written on him." Echidna mocked. "I only see the mark that my pet snake gave him."

Corrin took this opportunity to try and crawl away from where he was. If Echidna's aura gave him a bad feeling, then the anger that he was feeling from Bayonetta was even worse. Just examining her face was enough proof that Corrin needed to find a place to hide. However…the flowers…

"C-Cere…"

"Corrin, this won't take long, but I want you to get to the other side of the field. This is going to be ugly."

"But the Lieze flowers…"

"This woman already killed some of them. I will make sure the rest of them aren't trampled on."

The silver haired prince wondered if Bayonetta was capable of such a feat. Echidna found it amusing how the feared Umbra Witch was promising to protect something as small as a Lieze flower. Corrin couldn't stand up due to the snake biting him, but he was still able to spread his wings and flutter backwards away from the two women. He made sure to grab Yatogami before fleeing the scene.

"You think that I will be defeated so easily?" Echidna asked her. "Who do you take me for?"

"A tramp who has crossed the line."

Bayonetta usually did not insult her opponents. Even when angry, she was always snarky about it. There was no snark here. She was furious with the woman before her. There would be no mercy in this short fight.

"Oh? I'm so scared. What are you going to do? Witch Time me?"

The raven haired witch gave her a look that said, "Are you testing me?"

"This will be quick." Echidna hummed. "I know how you Umbra Witches fight. I won't fall for your tricks."

Bayonetta had other ways of activating Witch Time if Echidna claimed that she has dealt with it before. She would only need to trap her opponent once to win.

The two wasted no time in attacking each other. Bayonetta made sure that the area around the Lieze flowers was not hit by stray bullets coming from her gun. However, Echidna made sure that the raven haired witch would keep her promise and fought around the area. Not impressed by the underhanded tactics, Bayonetta suddenly started her jab combos that were difficult to get out of once she started. Echidna was a parry master and blocked every single attack that came her way.

"You're just waiting for me to strike you." Echidna mocked as she jumped away to where she was a few feet away from Bayonetta. Should the Umbra Witch approach, she would have to run over the Lieze flowers. "If all I do is defend, then you won't be activating Witch Time."

"Tell me, is there any particular reason why you want to protect the sweet prince over there? He has a high bounty in the Witch Hunter Realm placed there by his father. If he and his sister are brought back, then no one in the realm will have to work again."

This was the first time she heard of a bounty. Corrin was a sweet, innocent prince who couldn't hurt a fly. What could he have done to warrant that?

"Oh?"

"Of course you wouldn't know. These flyers would never be posted in the Smash Brothers Realm. Master Hand has to make sure his fighters are protected from what the other realms want and someone from that dragon's world wants him back dead or alive…preferably alive."

"So why would a boy who goes around picking flowers for his friends issue him a bounty?"

"I'm not the one who asks questions. I'll have you know that his father wants both of his children back, but should push comes to shove, his son needs to return to him first."

Corrin had a lot of explaining to do with this one. Then again, the Umbra Witch recalled how the dragon twins were running from that one goblin who wanted to capture them for the very same reason. How could she miss something that was probably posted on the Witch Hunter Guild?

"It's a shame that one of the last Umbra Witches would fall for a dragon."

Bayonetta rolled her eyes at the obvious taunt. There wasn't any love there. She was only concerned for his well-being and this temptress would have messed him up if she wasn't there to stop her.

"You sure talk a lot for a wild elf." Bayonetta mocked. "I should warn you that you'll only get one chance to turn back before I decide to kill you. The boy wants the flower field free of bloodshed, but I might not be able to keep that wish."

Echidna just laughed as she glanced down at the Lieze flowers. "That boy wanted to pick these for you. I wonder what they symbolize for him to risk being taken away by me."

The green haired elf smirked as she was this close to bringing her heel down on the Lieze flower. Bayonetta's eyes shined for a moment before time around her froze.

"This is why I gave you a warning." Bayonetta said darkly as she approached the elf. "You don't need to attack me for me to stop time. This is why you don't fuck with a witch out for vengeance."

Echidna only realized too late that the Umbra Witch was wearing a bracelet that broke the logic of how Witch Time worked. Bayonetta's fist collided with Echidna's face before she unleashed a barrage of jabs that were aimed at her chest. She proceeded to kick her away from the Lieze flowers and onto some red flowers in the distance. Bayonetta would then come in with two After Burner Kicks before slamming her heel down on Echidna's chest as payback for doing that to Corrin. By the time Bayonetta turned off Witch Time, Echidna was coughing up blood in slow motion.

"Impossible…"

"You're lucky I didn't put a bullet through your skull while I was at it." Bayonetta hummed as she squished her heel deeper into Echidna's chest. "For an elf that has claimed to live a long time, I'm surprised you weren't aware that we witches have ways of stopping time without the usual methods. Might I call you a fraud for that?"

"Guh…you…"

Bayonetta still had her Love is Blue pistols pointed toward Echidna's head. Keltan wanted to bite Bayonetta, but was too scared to do so.

"I'm only going to give you one warning. If you dare go after Corrin again, I will make an example out of you like I do all my foes. You may not be an angel or a demon, but I don't have any problems making enemies with elves too."

The veteran mercenary's only response was coughing up more blood. Bayonetta made sure to break many bones in her body so she would have difficulty moving. Chances were that a fairy or an elf would find her and nurse her back to health, so it wouldn't matter anyway. The Umbra Witch glanced over behind her to check on the flowers. She sighed in relief seeing the Lieze flowers were in one piece.

Heading over toward the yellow flowers, Bayonetta picked out some of them like what Corrin intended to do before heading back over to the dragon prince who had managed to find the Gates of Hell entrance that Bayonetta placed on the map.

"Oh, I see you found my portal."

"…This explains everything…" Corrin muttered with a sigh. "I would have been fine…"

"Dear, you might have been poisoned. I'll take care of you at the Gates of Hell and then we'll go home."

"I'll be fine. I can still hover…"

Bayonetta didn't care what Corrin had to say. He wasn't able to stand up and that was her fault. She wanted to see what the dragon prince would do, but wasn't at all surprised that he refused to rampage through the flower fields. He was too nice…

"Cere? What are you…huh?!"

The Umbra Witch lifted Corrin off the ground without warning and started carrying him toward the Gates of Hell.

"What's the matter dear? Don't like how I'm carrying you bridal style?" She teased enjoying making the silver haired prince blush.

"Yes…I mean…I'm fine! I can walk! I don't…"

Bayonetta walked through the portal and disappeared with the younger Smasher in her arms. She made sure the portal disappeared so she would make it difficult for anyone to follow her back.

* * *

Inside the bar, Rodin was quick to joke with Bayonetta with how she picked herself up a nice demon for him to turn into a weapon. Corrin yelped at the idea of being turned into Bayonetta's weapon. The Umbra Witch teased back that the only demon weapon she wanted now was a Mara and Rodin was still adamant that he wasn't going to make anything from that disaster.

She paid for a green lollipop for Corrin before forcing him to suck it. The dragon prince made a sad sound as he complained about the minty taste of the lollipop while she made sure he wasn't poisoned. Bayonetta was surprised that he wasn't poisoned after all of this and the snake's bite just startled him enough to paralyze his body. It was nothing that these healing lollipops couldn't fix, but now she felt dumb for thinking the worse had happened to the younger Smasher. Again, Rodin joked how Bayonetta's motherly instincts was showing.

The two Smashers didn't stay in the Gates of Hell for long. Master Hand would have realized that Corrin was not in his designated spot and might get complaints if Bayonetta didn't explain her side of the story. When Corrin was able to walk, the two were able to warp back to Smash Brothers Mansion. Corrin was surprised that she would even place a portal in the garden, but it was convenient for her seeing as how not many Smashers go out of their way to search the garden for anything that stood out. Sure you had Olimar and Alph who had their Pikmin here or the kid Smashers playing hide and seek, but Rodin has vouched that not a single Smasher has entered through the portal (he would have kicked them out anyway).

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." Corrin muttered. "I wanted to give you the Lieze flowers as a surprise gift for being my friend."

"What does it mean?

"Huh?"

"All flowers have a special meaning. What does this one mean?"

Corrin glanced at the Umbra Witch before looking away shyly. His cheeks were stained pink. He whispered something under his breath that Bayonetta couldn't possibly hear.

"Dear, you're going to have to speak louder than that."

"N-Nothing…I forgot."

Corrin was obviously lying, but Bayonetta knew she wasn't going to get any information out of him. She would simply have to do the research herself on the meaning of the flower. In the meantime, she needed to claim her prize from Corrin. She hated how Echidna's words of "marking Corrin" still rang in her head even after kicking her ass.

"Corrin dear, you don't think I'm going to report to Master Hand now, right?"

"Hmm?"

"Before I leave, I expect something from you. You don't expect me to save you and not get anything in return, right?"

The dragon prince tilted his head in confusion. He didn't know what he could give her besides the Lieze flowers. She already had them and when she was done talking with Master Hand, she would make sure to put it in a vase and take care of them. Bayonetta wanted something else from Corrin. Something that would solidify that he belonged to her and no one else.

"What I want from you is a kiss." She hummed. "A damsel always rewards her rescuer with one."

Corrin eye's widened at what Bayonetta wanted from him. He wanted to believe she was teasing him again, but she was dead serious. She had lowered herself to his level before stealing a hungry kiss from him. It wasn't something as small as a quick friendship kiss. Nope, she forced her tongue inside his mouth causing him to let out a surprised gasp. The raven haired witch observed Corrin's reaction wondering what he would do for being this forward with him. At first, he wasn't even reacting and let himself be overwhelmed by her dominance. Slowly, he found himself closing his eyes and letting Bayonetta do what she wanted while weakly returning it. The two didn't realize that Corrin had reached out to wrap his arms around her neck so he could pull her down even more.

When the two pulled apart due to needing air, they would realize one kiss wasn't enough. They needed more. Again, Corrin gasped at Bayonetta taking the first step again and letting her explore his mouth again. He let out an adorable moan that only made her want to do more naughty things to him than just a kiss. The next moan that came out was from Bayonetta biting down gently on his lip. The Umbra Witch couldn't get enough of the sounds he was making. Her hands had been trailing down his back and down toward his rear. Just a little more and she would…

…And that's when she stopped initiating the kiss. She frowned realizing that this was getting too heated even for her. If she pushed it anymore, she might risk losing whatever friendship she had with Corrin now. The silver haired prince had made it explicitly clear that he only saw her as a friend, and he was only reacting passionately because he wouldn't know how else to act. He would never tell her "no", so there was no way he was returning her feelings.

"C-Cere? Is there something wrong?"

His voice sounded scared now especially when she pushed him away. She needed to come up with an excuse so they could continue playing the charade they were just friends…even if she wanted something more from him at this point.

"Darling, you don't seem to understand that was my reward." She told him harshly. She had to force an answer out since the truth wasn't going to come out. "After a workout with that elf, I needed something to reenergize my strength. Thank you for the tasty treat."

Corrin's face was still red from the kiss, but hearing those words made his ears droop. Bayonetta turned away not wanting to see the dejected look on his face. It was better this way. She didn't want to force herself on the young prince who couldn't tell the difference between love and friendship anyway.

"And now if you will excuse me, I have some angels to slay…right after I deal with Master Hand."

Bayonetta took her leave before the dragon prince could call her name. She left him in the middle of the field all alone. Corrin's feet were planted into the ground and weren't going to move anytime soon. Slowly, he trailed his hands up to his lower lip where Bayonetta had nibbled on him. He automatically covered half of his face with his hand in an attempt to hold down the blush that was covering his entire face now.

 _That was Cere just getting her reward from me._ Corrin told himself as he closed his eyes recalling the kiss in his head. His legs started to tremble at the memory not too long ago and groaned mentally to himself. _If that's the case…why did I want more than just a kiss? Why can't my heart stop beating? Am I…_  
  
Corrin shook his head as he tried to move his legs again but found his legs give up instead as he collapsed to the ground.

"No way…I'm not…"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Why would he though? He knew how he was going to end it.

_I'm in love with Cere…_

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 5996 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Astraea is the Goddess of Stars but is often associated with Dike who is the Goddess of Justice and Order. In this universe, these two are the same person so she gets both titles like how Ceres can be the Goddess of Love but function as the original Goddess of Nature. This is the first time mentioning her, but as the Planet Order name implies, there is Planet Chaos with the Goddess of Chaos Eris being in charge of that one in the Worldly Realm. We don't know much about her, but I'll tell you now she is very two-faced individual. Given what happened to the Norse Realm, one would think she might have played a part in it. She also notoriously banished the werewolves from her realm to the Netherworld thus contributes to them being a slave race of sorts.
> 
> 2\. I had an idea of bringing up Evergreen Galaxy sooner, but this story could never fit into Super Smash Galaxy, so it's the oddball out in terms of being the one galaxy that will be post-Mecha Galaxy. If I brought it up sooner, then it would have been easier to explain how it's an elf and fairy based realm that is all about nature. However, if you're an evil fairy or an evil elf, you can also enter because of your blood.
> 
> Planet Order I should bring up has many nature based galaxies connecting it. Evergreen is wood, Flame Galaxy is fire (this is a spoiler based galaxy so I can't even list the name of the species there), Troll galaxy is earth and despite the name, also has gnomes, dwarves and other species that all "fit" into that category. Goblin Galaxy is actually a Super Smash Galaxy fic in the works and compared to the rest of them, it detached itself from Planet Order and functions as one of the major slave rings in the universe. It's never in the same place in every timeline so it's impossible to locate it on the map.
> 
> Planet Order also was connected to the gates to the Norse Realm, but Ragnarok destroyed the Norse Realm so there's an empty dimension as a result.
> 
> 3\. Lieze is a flower stated in Disgaea 5 as a rare flower that could only exist in the Netherworld of Flowerful which ironically looks like heaven. As the name suggests, it's named after Killia's girlfriend Lieze. Disgaea 5 being a prequel changes so much (and is kind of why you haven't heard a reference to any of the characters from that game in my universe). If we are to believe Christo is Lamington, it would be 7000 years from Disgaea 5 to Disgaea 1. In my universe, there was the 2000 years before that concerning the Great Evil. Anything belong 2000 years is mostly lost in history given how most demons don't live to see the time of day due to how in my lore, many powerful demons were hunted down by the evil archangel Kensei (as brought up in Pandora's one-shot Addiction). Because my universe takes place post Disgaea 4 (which is chronologically the last one in the Disgaea franchise so far), any rare flower could easily be planted in realms where any flower will bloom. An FYI, because it's been that long, Killia and Lieze already have grandkids (along with Void and Seraphina in my universe). On Tumblr, people threw out a lot of headcanons that could fit into the lore because of Disgaea 5 being a prequel. I took one of the ideas from someone and ran with it, but I have no way of bringing it up in my universe up yet due to how the Disgaea 1 cast hasn't had a major appearance. The only stories Laharl even shows up in are Let's Not Lose Our Head and Future in my Hands…which are both in the Resolve Arc before Super Smash Galaxy. Don't worry! Laharl isn't some relative to Killia (he's not a dragon).
> 
> 4\. As I said in Venomous Narcissus, Echidna's height is 5'11 in my universe as her actual height is 5'4. This makes no sense when the anime has her towering over the other cast who are clearly taller than she is according to their canon height. The tallest girl in the franchise is apparently 5'7 which again makes no sense when you watch the anime. Echidna is taller than Corrin here but shorter than Bayonetta (and I gave an estimate height of 6'1 without the heels).
> 
> 5\. I should bring up that in Cory's support with Kana, she tells him not to pick the flowers because they're living beings too. Because Corrin does not have this support with Cana, he doesn't think the same way in terms of picking the flowers, but he doesn't like the idea of hurting them either.
> 
> 6\. There is an accessory in Bayonetta's game called the Bracelet of Time that allows Bayonetta to freeze time at will. In game, it requires some of the magic gauge and holding that button on the controller, but out of universe, it means that Bayonetta doesn't need to be attacked in order to activate Witch Time. In other words, she has an item to literally be broken outside of Smash and can defeat a Mary Sue who shouldn't know about Witch Time logically.


End file.
